galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
China
China was the largest and most powerful Earth government before the Ascent. It was at war against the US and most of Europe and most analysts agree the Chinese were winning. During the most intense phase of that war that was later called WWIII, the Sarans revealed themselves and landed on the White House lawn in Washington DC. The Chinese fearing that the Aliens would give US Americans advanced weapons intensified their war efforts, but only a few days after the Sarans left (to take a delegation to of US and Egyptians to Planet Theben) the Guradian of Earth appeared to everyone and declared all national divisions for a thing of the past and made all national governments obsolete (if they would not fully cooperate). The Chinese Party leaders were the very first to agree to cooperate . As Antarctica City was build and the new United Earth Council convened for the first time, China sent four Delegates. The Guardian revealed that three of these were Immortals.: Qin ShiHuang Ying Zheng, Taizong of Tang and QinHuang (reanimated Clones of the Originals, with the original personality) China unrestricted now of all birth programs populated no less than 450 planets, asteroids , planetoids and moons. Of the 371 extra solar Chinese Colonies 288 united under the Chinese Galactic Repuplic ands joined the United Earth.(the rest joined as individual colonies) The CG evolved into the Chinese Block that jointly joined the Union as distinctive seperate culture, that takes great care to maintain Culture and tradition. Earth China is now part of the Terra Regions and great efforts had been made to restore much of its natural and cultural treasures (The Trree Gorge Dam was removed, The Emperors palace completley restored and the great Wall completley repaired and restored. China (i/ˈtʃaɪnə/; Chinese: 中国; pinyin: Zhōngguó), officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. It exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). The PRC also claims Taiwan – which is controlled by the Republic of China (ROC), a separate political entity – as its 23rd province, a claim controversial due to the complex political status of Taiwan and the unresolved Chinese Civil War. Covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometres, China is the world's second-largest country by land area, and the third or fourth-largest by total area, depending on the definition of total area.18 China's landscape is vast and diverse, with forest steppes and the Gobi and Taklamakan deserts occupying the arid north and northwest near Mongolia and Central Asia, and subtropical forests prevalent in the wetter south near Southeast Asia. The terrain of western China is rugged and elevated, with the Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separating China from South and Central Asia. The Yangtze and Yellow Rivers, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, have their sources in the Tibetan Plateau and continue to the densely populated eastern seaboard. China's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometres (9,000 mi) long and is bounded by the Bohai, Yellow, East and South China Seas. The ancient Chinese civilization – one of the world's earliest – flourished in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, China's political system was based on hereditary monarchies, known as dynasties, beginning with the semi-mythological Xia of the Yellow River basin (c. 2000 BCE). Since 221 BCE, when the Qin Dynasty first conquered several states to form a Chinese empire, the country has expanded, fractured and been reformed numerous times. The Republic of China overthrew the last dynasty in 1911, and ruled the Chinese mainland until 1949. After the defeat of the Empire of Japan in World War II, the Communist Party defeated the nationalist Kuomintang in mainland China and established the People's Republic of China in Beijing on 1 October 1949, while the Kuomintang relocated the ROC government to Taipei. The ROC's jurisdiction is now limited to Taiwan and several outlying islands, including Penghu, Kinmen and Matsu, and it now receives limited diplomatic recognition. Since the introduction of economic reforms in 1978, China has become the world's fastest-growing major economy. As of 2013, it is the world's second-largest economy by both nominal total GDP and purchasing power parity (PPP), and is also the world's largest exporter and importer of goods.19 China is a recognized nuclear weapons state and has the world's largest standing army, with the second-largest defense budget. The PRC has been a United Nations member since 1971, when it replaced the ROC as a permanent member of the U.N. Security Council. China is also a member of numerous formal and informal multilateral organizations, including the WTO, APEC, BRICS, the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation, the BCIM and the G-20. China has been characterized as a potential superpower by a number of academics, military analysts, and public policy and economics analysts. Category:Society